Long Range Shotgunner
|BrawlerClass = Long Range|BrawlerType = Control|Origins = American Frontier|Health = 900|HealthLabel = Health|Attack = 60|AttackLabel = Damage per pellet per shot|Super = 40|SuperLabel = Damage per bush}} The Long Range Shotgunner (Real name Sassy) is a pretty female shotgunner who also looks like a lass because she lives in a farm which is a rural area which is owned by her father The Farmer during the wild west era. She is a shotgunner brawler and has moderate amount of health. Her main attack fires five shotgun shells that bahaves like Shelly and Bull's bullets except that it does lesser damage and thinner shots and travels further. Her super is that she throws pile of haystacks which allows teamamtes to enter the haystacks like bushes tiles and enemies to take damage from the haystack in the process that haystack is destroyed. Her star power allows her to fully heal up and charge up portion of her super when she heals up for long enough. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Very Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Long) Attack1: Long Barrel Shotgun She fires the shotgun out with a burst of 5 shells that does meh to normal damage within a thin cone, it does travels very far which can be compared to colts range, and the bullet speed is same as shellys and bulls bullets. Like the other shotgunners when its fired at close range means more damage and this is because more bullets hits the same opponents. This attack can be uses to plays as a short or medium or long ranged brawler, she can be a long range attacker who plays passive to snipe opponents or a shorter range attacker who plays aggro to pressure enemies. This attack can be used as a good crowd control attack and for also pressuring opponent teams, as it has a large area shot due to the cone shape firing and long range and large coverage when it travels quite far, it is also one of the best poking attacks as the cone mechanics makes the accuracy no lesser when near or far and only one shells needs to land on an opponent to do a poking. Note that ideally her spread shoud be same as shellys spread at the range limit. *Base damage: 60 x5 = 300 *Range: 9 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: each shell does 1 pierce... Health Base Health: 900 Super: Haystack Trap Her super is a lobbed attack just like Spike's super which can travel over walls and damage enemies as soon as it lands. She throws haystacks and needles inside it with her hands which will turn into a 5×5 tile object but without the corners of it which looks more circular in shape which means there are 21 tiles of haystacks been thrown per super, it looks somehow different than the regular bushes in the game and its visible to all teams and which team the haystacks belongs to. The haystacks enables her and her teamamtes to use these as a bush to hide from opponent view and every tile of haystacks will damage opponents from the needle and gets destroyed after that, 21 bushes will deal the total of 840 base damage. Star Power: Well Rested When she does not take damage or attack and heals up for 4 ticks, her fourth healing tick will instantly heal her back up to full health and also increases her super charge by 40% to allow her super to faster charge, she must have low enough health (below 71% health) to be able to heal the fourth time straight to charge her super and/or below 58% health to heal more than the supposed 13% healing tick with the fourth healing tick (4th healing tick alone can heal a huge up to 60% of health). This star power has a reference that farmers took a nap and feels refreshed and better because taking a break from hard works. Upgrade Priority History *On 21/11/19, Long Range Shotgunner's range is reduced from 10 tiles to 9 tiles. *17/11/19 - 22/11/19, Long Range Shotgunner background was reworked. Skins Upgrades *More pellets (attack): Shoots 6 pellets instead of 5, and cone angle +20% so that damage is consistent from same distance except point blank, gives better crowd control ability. This costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia *Her personal name is probably "Sassy" (more data mining is needed). Real name confirmed by me. **She isint any relationship to shelly, she is just another shotgun user and its long ranged instead of mid range (shelly) or short range (angry bull). *Lol i rather her hitpoints to be 900 and shell damage is 60 rather than 600 hp and 80 damage, her uniqueness (epic rare) comes from long ranged tank hybird close ranged and fast reload time rather than just another glass cannon brawlers... **If her hitpoints were to be 600 and shell attack is 80 with 1.5 seconds reload time means her rarity is only super rare like bo just another closer to glass cannon shits... GRRRR. *Bull is is a short range with very high damage shotgunner, shelly is a medium range with high damage shotgunner, and sassy? is a long range with medium damage shotgunner. *The Long Range Shotgunner has her background complete rework from one of the character in the zombie apocalyptic world to a farmer in the american frontier era, because firstly the name is more suitable there and secondly the ZAW is damned disturbing for me and BS early beta theme is wild west, you can view the older revisions of the page for more information. *Her eye expressions looks pretty relaxed. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Original Concepts Category:Serious Conceptions Category:American Frontier